Till Death Do Us Part
by AGENT KA
Summary: Mikan left the academy with her mom and her mom decides that she goes back and enjoy her middle school life. Will she really enjoy it? Read Mikan's crazy middle school life! Mikan x Natsume & Hotaru x Ruka...It's free :DD haha. But seriously, Please!
1. Chapter 1: That seat is taken

Alice Academy Fanfiction

Disclaimer: I do not own Alice Academy.

Title: Till Death Do Us Part

By Kryztal Acuña

Introduction:

Alice Academy is a school for special children. An "Alice" is known as "superpowers" in this academy. There are 3 branches: the Elementary, Middle school and High school branch. This story takes place in the middle school division. This academy is a very, very, very big academy. It also has it's own shopping town called the Central Town. Enroll now! Just kidding.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Chapter 1:

Dear Grandpa,

It has been 3 years ever since I left the academy to help my mom and she finally said that I could go back! I wonder how Hotaru, Ruka and Natsume are doing. I really miss them. I can't wait to see their 13-year-old appearances and I also think they can't wait to see mine.

I really miss the academy. I can't believe that I am finally going back there tomorrow! My mom is going to be that new principal since our evil old principal had his alice stolen by my mom and he became powerless.

When I go back, I am gonna be in middle school! And…Oh yeah! My nullifying alice has gotten stronger and guess what? I have a new alice! The stealing alice. But don't worry grandpa, I wont steal alices just for my own desire. I know you'd be mad. Take good care of your health and I love and miss you so much! Regards from mom!

Love,

Mikan Sakura

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Back the academy:

-Japanese bell rings-

"Good morning class!" A guy with blond hair greeted.

Then all the good students said, "Good morning Narumi-sensei"

And, in an annoyed manner, Natsume said a "Hn." Ah yes, another ordinary day starts.

Until…

"Class, we have a new student. Luna, please come in." Narumi said.

"Hi, umm… I'm Luna Koizumi and my alice is…Ice. Um, nice to meet you."

She greeted. She scanned the class and her eyes stopped at a boy at the last row.

* Oh! Why is my heart beating so fast? Gosh he is so hot. Who is he? * She though to herself.

The boy was none other than, Natsume Hyuuga.

"Pick any vacant seat you like Koizumi-san." Narumi instructed.

She headed her way to the last row and chose the seat beside Natsume, but he refused to be her seatmate.

"Why don't you want me to sit here?" She asked.

"This seat is taken." He replied monotonously.

"Taken by whom?" She asked.

"Someone, so just shut up and pick another seat." He said.

Then Narumi-sensei suddenly interrupted.

"By the way, that 'someone' Natsume is referring to is coming back tomorrow."

Natsume's eyes widened while the rest of the class started saying:

"No way! Mikan is coming back!"

"I can't wait to see Mikan's face again!"

And as for her closest friends:

"Mikan." Hotaru, Mikan's best friend whispered, she may not seem like it from the outside but she is very, I mean, very happy.

"I'm so glad to hear that!" Ruka said.

"Mikan is finally coming back." Natsume said in a surprised but happy manner.

And Luna…

"Mikan? Who is she?"

But then, she gathered up all her guts and sat beside Natsume to ask;

"Who is Mikan?"

"Hey! Didn't I tell you—"Natsume was starting to get annoyed and she asked again:

"Who is this MIKAN?"

" I don't have to tell you, you're meeting her anyway." He replied.

"So she sits here, well, I guess I have taken her seat." She said.

"Get out of here…" Natsume said and was starting to get really angry (and I tell you, angry Natsume is scary.)

"But I want to sit with you Natsume." She said.

"I SAID—" He raged with anger the suddenly,

* COUGH * Luna coughed blood. This made Natsume shut up instead.

"I forgot to tell you, Luna has a kind of alice that drains down her lifespan whenever she uses it." Narumi explained.

"Sheesh, she's just like Natsume. Who is this girl?" Sumire, Mikan's former enemy, said.

Natsume reached the limit of his patience and decided to cut class instead of being in this annoying classroom. Ruka, his best friend, followed him.

"Where are you going Natsume?" Luna asked.

"Somewhere where you're not around." He replied.

"Natsume, do you really hate me that much?" Luna asked.

"Shut up already you annoying woman!" Natsume yelled.

"Natsume! Ever since I saw you, I immediately fell in love with you. I love you more that anything in this world!" In full view of the class, Luna proposed to Natsume.

Natsume this time is SO annoyed.

"Don't say that kind of thing to a guy especially when it's your first time to meet him. Shut up. You're really getting into my nerves." He said.

"But Natsu—"

"Stop it Luna!" Sumire interfered.

"Luna, you see, Natsume already loves someone else. Ever since she left, he kept on waiting for her return. I myself even gave up my feelings towards Natsume since I already know that I am no match for Mikan. Though she is childish, silly, an idiot and a person who speaks before she thinks, she has a big, kind and warm heart. Natsume fell for her because she changed his life, well not only his, but also ours. There are even rumors going on that Natsume and Mikan swapped Alice Stones." Sumire said.

Natsume's vein twitched.

"Who told you that?" Natsume said in a scary manner.

"Ho-Hotaru." Sumire said as she trembled with fear.

"HOTARU!" Burning Natsume turned towards Hotaru's direction.

"Wow. Rumors spread so rapidly." Hotaru said without any care.

"So what happens in you swap these stones?" Luna asked.

"You will be destined to be together forever or even be called soul mates." Sumire answered.

"Tch. What a fairytale. Even if they did that, I still wont give up." Luna replied.

"OK! That's enough drama for today." Narumi stopped them.

"Love is pa-the-tic." Hotaru said.

Natsume right now is in a REALLY bad mood.

After Classes:

Natsume and Ruka are on the roof of the dormitory, Stargazing.

Natsume decided to stargaze to boost up his mood and as usual, Ruka just followed him.

"Hey Natsume, are you excited on Mikan's arrival?" Ruka asked.

"No, I hate her." He said.

"Same way you hate reading mangas?"

[Author note (a/n): Natsume ALWAYS reads manga.]

"Yeah." Natsume responded

"Just remember that I have not given up on Mikan yet." Ruka warned him.

"Hn. I won't give up either. I'll do what ever it takes to have her." He said.

A/N: Well, this is the 1st chapie...I'll encode the rest soon. I don't know why I am so lazy. Anyway, if you like my story, please review. t.y.


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome back Mikan!

Chap 2:

The Following day: Mikan's arrival

All of her classmates were waiting anxiously in front of the academy's gate. A limousine arrives. Stepping out of the car was a brown-haired girl with two ponytails and hazel eyes. The class rejoiced on Mikan Sakura's arrival.

"I'm back!" She shouted and immediately ran to her best friend, crying and yelling out her name: "H O TA R U!"

Then Hotaru dodges her hug. (How rude….)

"Ho-Ho-Hotaru….T-T" Mikan said, crying and wearing a pitiful expression.

"…Come here idiot…." Hotaru said which is her own way of saying, "c'mon, let's hug…."

The best friends are finally reunited.

After the hug, she then looked at Ruka and Natsume and said, "Natsume, Ruka, I missed you!" with a crying chibi face. She hugged the both of them together with Ruka on her right and Natsume on her left. Ruka blushed cherry red but Natsume just said, "Ew. Get of me you idiot."

"Shut up Natsume, I know you don't mean it." She said.

Then Natsume did something rude. He pushed Ruka away from her hug so that Mikan will only hug him.

…Poor Ruka…

Mikan scolded him, "Natsume! Don't do that to Ruka."

Everyone just laughed since they already knew the reason behind Natsume pushing Ruka.

"Mikan, are you just gonna greet them?" Sumire said.

"Sorry, I missed you all too…." Mikan said.

"Mikan!" Iinchou shouted.

"Iinchou! Anna! Nonoko!" She shouted back.

"Welcome back Mikan." Nonoko and Anna greeted.

"I'm so glad to see you guys again!" She said.

Then she saw a new face, alone and away from the group. As what Mikan would usually do, she approached and greeted her.

"Hi! I'm Mikan Sakura. I believe you're a new student here, nice to meet you….uhh…."

"Umm, * oh, so she's Mikan. * I am Luna Koizumi. Nice to meet you." She said.

After greeting her classmates, 3 middle school students were heading towards her.

"Misaki-sempai! Tsubasa-sempai! Tono-sempai!" Mikan yelled waving at them.

Mikan immediately hugged Tsubasa just like what she does before, but this time, it seemed awkward because she was already a teenager. She doesn't care though.

Natsume on the other hand was fuming with anger, and his expression was…jealousy, perhaps…[tee hee hee hee….]

Then Natsume asked them, "….So how long are you gonna keep on hugging?"

"I missed you Tsubasa-sempai!"

"I missed you to Mikan!" ( They were not even listening.)

"…You two stop hugging or be burned corpse…" he said coldly.

"mmm…bad Natsume…." Mikan said stopping the hug.

"Yes, bad, bad Natsume…" Tsubasa also said.

"Shut up shadow freak." Natsume said stepping his foot.

"Ouch!"

Then much to Natsume's chagrin, the gay-teacher heads his way towards the Mikan too.

"Narumi-sensei!" Mikan yelled gave him a big, big hug *again*

Natsume again erupted and pushed the both away.

"I think we should go back to our classroom now." He said.

"Well, Natsume is right. Let's go everyone!" Narumi said.

The class followed Narumi while Mikan and Natsume stayed behind.

"Natsume…you haven't changed at all." Mikan said.

Then he suddenly pulls her towards him and…

Omigosh….

…

…

"They haven't grown much either." Natsume said TOUCHING her boobs from her right.

…1

…2

…3

"Natsume you Perverted Idiot!" She yelled.

"Let's go, big mouth." He said.

"Like I would ever follow you!" She said in return.

"So, where are you going?" He asked her.

She obviously has to go back to their classroom.

"…Ok…"

And so they caught up with the class.

They climbed up the stairs and into the classroom. They didn't have a normal class because of all the "Mikan this and Mikan that…and Mikan's back…."

Mikan sits together with Natsume and Ruka at the back while the class was busy with discussions, Natsume, sitting lazily on his seat, with his legs on the table, hands at the back of his head and a manga on his face. He grew bored and started teasing Mikan.

"So, it's pink and white stripes now, Pinky…." He said after removing the manga from his face.

"! HOW? How did you see my-? Pervert!" She yelled.

"I didn't see it because I wanted to, you showed it to me…." He said.

"!" Mikan is losing her temper!

"WHEN? Perverted Imbicile."

"When you were going up the stairs. I was the last one who followed you so nobody saw IT. Don't worry, Pinky."

"ARGH! Natsume!" She yelled while Natsume just covers his ears.

The entire class looked at Mikan.

"S-sorry, umm..." She said, so embarrassed.

"Anyway class, Did you know that the Alice Festival is fast approaching?" Narumi asked.

"Yes we do, stupid teacher." Hotaru said coldly while inventing her new invention.

Hotaru: "Invention no. 234, the idiot's alarm clock. This alarm clock is for certified idiots like Mikan. Set it to the time you want the alarm clock to ring and it rings to the total of 120 decibels. And if the idiot still doesn't wake up, a built in hammer and garden hose will come out from it's back and try to wake you up, and if you STILL DON'T WAKE UP, the alarm clock can poo a bomb and you know what happens...CAUTION: If you are weak with a hearth ailment or such, the Idiot's Alarm Clock is not right for you. Prize: 500 rabbits.

(A/n: 1 rabbit=1 yen)

"...Since our festival is fast approaching, I've figured out to have a play..." Narumi said.

"Yey!" Mikan yelled.

"Hn. Pathetic." Natsume said.

"Each student in class SHOULD take part in this play." Narumi said.

"What is the title of the play Narumi-sensei?" Iinchou asked.

"My own version of The Princess and The Pauper...And the two princes." He said.

"When are we gonna know our roles?" Sumire asked.

"Today."Narumi answered.

"The main characters are the princess, the pauper and the two princes." He said.

"And I already came up with the cast...

The princess is Hotaru Imai

The pauper is Mikan Sakura

The two princes are Ruka Nogi and Natsume Hyuuga." He continued and mentioned the other cast.

"Practice starts tomorrow." He stated.

"Wua! I wonder how the story would be like!" Mikan said.

"...Hn, this is going to be a big pain in the butt." Natsume said.

"Well, at least it's just your butt, right Hotaru?" Mikan said.

"And my butt too." Hotaru said.

"I think it would be fun." Said Ruka.

"At least Ruka agrees." Mikan said.

"I can't take pictures or Princess Ruka anymore...What a waste." Hoatru said.

(A/n: Hotaru loves taking stolen pictures of Ruka.)

"I'm Going..." Hotaru said.

"Where?" Mikan asked.

"My dorm, dummy, and oh yeah, here's the alarm clock." Hoatru said.

"Thanks Hotaru! I love you!"Mikan yelled.

"Ew, and don't forget my 500 rabbits." Hotaru said.

"T_T ok, ok."

They soon bid their farewells (except for Natsume) and went back to thier dorms.

The Following day:

* BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! WAKE UP! UGLY! * The alarm clock rang.

"ugh..." But Mikan was still sleepy.

SPLASH!

"AHHH! What's this?" Mikan yelled.

"WATER?"

In Class:

"Good Mo-*ACHOO!*" Mikan sneezed.

"What's wrong Polka, Got a cold?" Natsume Asked.

"I believe that it's because of the alarm clock." Hotaru stated.

"Yes, Hotaru." Mikan affirmed.

"Good Morning my wonderful class!" Narumi greeted.

"Morning Narumi-sensei!"

"Let's start our practice! Main characters, cast...Get ready!"

"Haii!"

Kryz: Well, hope you liked it. I'll update the rest soon, loaded with school tasks! Bye!


	3. Chapter 3: Princess and the Pauper

Kryz: Well, here's the 3rd chapter. I know this is not "soon" So sorry. 3rd year is hell! Please understand. T-T

Sorry for the wait.

~o~o~o~o~

Day of the Play:

Numerous students form the elementary, middle school and high school division formed a big crowd. Animals were also allowed to be part of the audience because of Ruka's animal pheromone alice. Boys came to watch Mikan while girls came to watch Natsume, and foreigners came to watch Hotaru. I you were in their shoes, how would you feel?

~Play starts~

Once upon a time there lived a poor girl by the name of Mikan Sakura. She helped her grandpa and grandma in their tailoring shop. The hard working girl sadly didn't know who her parents were, but still went on with life. In another world, living happily with all the finery and gleanings of gems was a princess by the name of Hotaru Alice. She on the other hand lives a wealthy life with her parents- The king and queen of kingdom Alicia. These two girls are completely unaware of what the future has in store for them.

"Mikan! Make sure to buy everything in the list!" her grandpa instructed.

"Yes grandpa!" Mikan cheerfully obeyed.

Meanwhile, In the palace:

"Your highness, a saleslady didn't pay her taxes for 6 months now." The king's servant said.

"Oh, not the right time Robert. The queen and I have other business to attend to.

(looks at his daughter) Kindly follow up on the problem Hotaru." The King said.

"Ok, I'll visit her." She replied.

In the Store:

"Rose, I need these for my grandpa." Mikan presented the list to the saleslady.

"Oh, ran out of thread I see." Rose said as she scanned the list.

"Unfortunately yes—"

"Excuse me, pardon my intrusion, are you Rose Hughes?" The princess interrupted.

"Your highness! Ye-yes." Rose responded

"You appear to have forgotten to pay your taxes for six months." Princess Hotaru said.

"Your majesty! I'm deeply sorry. My husband is ill and I have to pay for all his medication in the hospital." The saleslady explained.

"Oh. I understand. May he get well soon. I shall explain it to my parents. I'm sure they'll understand too." The kind hearted princess said.

"Oh thank you your highness." The saleslady whole-heartedly responded.

Meanwhile, Mikan couldn't put her eyes of Hotaru. She approached her and said,"Wah! So you're the princess, nice to meet you princess Hotaru. I'm Mikan Sakura." She said with a cheerful smile. Hotaru, on the other hand, was mesmerized by Mikan's sparkly smile. She immediately wanted to her friend.

"Hello Mikan. I am Hotaru Alicia." She said.

"Hotaru! What a pretty name." Mikan complemented.

"Thank you Mikan." Hotaru replied. The princess then noticed Mikan's appearance. She wore a dress made from left over clothes of her grandma and her bag was damaged. Though all these, she still wears a smile that would lighten people's hearts.

"Mikan, may you be buying something?" Hotaru asked.

"Yes, sewing materials for my grandparents."

"Oh, I see. Then allow me to lend you money to buy all those." The princess said as she lent her some money.

"Thanks Princess Hotaru! Thanks a lot!"

" 'Hotaru' would do. We are having a masquerade ball tomorrow Mikan. Would you like to take part in it?" The princess asked.

"What? A ball? Amazing! I'd love to!"

"Ok then. Come to the palace at 11:00 am. You may have your luncheon there and I'll pick you a gown to wear." Hotaru said.

"Really? Oh thank you so much Princess!" Mikan said.

"See you then. I have to go. I've got other "princess" tasks to attend to. Bye." Hotaru said.

"Bye Hotaru." Mikan said.

At home:

"Grandpa! Guess who my new friend is!" Mikan shouted.

"Who is it sweetie?" Her grandpa asked.

"Princess Hotaru!"

"Wow!" Her grandpapito asked.

"It doesn't matter how grandpa! What matters is that I have a new friend." Mikan cheerfully said.

"Our Mikan is growing up with a blink of our eyes." Her grandma told her grandpa.

"Yeah, I hope that her parents are happy, wherever they are." He said.

Palace:

"Welcome back darling. How did it go?" The quen asked.

"Fine." Hotaru replied and explained the issue on the saleslady.

"Ok. We understand."

"Oh, by the way mom, I made friends with a girl who looks a lot like you." Hotaru said.

*Her mother's eyes widened*

"Could it be—your long lost sister?" the queen murmured.

"Long lost sister?" Hotaru asked.

"You see Hotaru, your mom gave birth to two beautiful girls in a ship. One looks like me, while the other one looks like your mom. Unexpectedly, an accident happened. The ship met a big wave that caused it to fall apart. Luckily, another boat came to save you, me, and your mother." The king said.

"You mean—"

"We know it's impossible for her to still be alive." The king said.

"I hope…She's still alive. I hope that the cradle I placed her in floats. I'm sure it floated." Her mother shed into tears.

"…" And Hotaru was grief-stricken.

Mikan's house:

"Okasan, Otousan" She looked at her locket with a picture or her parents in it.

"I miss you so badly."

_To be continued :D_

~o~o~o~o~


	4. Chapter 4: The Princes

**Yeah! Sembreak!**

**I would like to thank all my beloved reviewers! You're the fuel in me! I love you all! :***

**Btw, for grammatical errors, sorry. It's Hard checking them all. I'm still 13, so I'm not that skillful yet. :D**

**So, let's continue with their play. Enjoy :D**

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

Chapter 4:

The Following day:

"Oji-chan! Obasan! I'm leaving!

"Bye! Take care!" They replied

Mikan then walks to the palace~

"WAHHH! Sooooo HUGE!" She yelled.

Hotaru runs to Mikan and greets her, "Hello Mikan. Come in." They walked through the elegant garden of the Alicia's. As they reached the palace, the king and queen were sitting on their throne.

"Please meet my parents Mikan." Hotaru said.

The King and Queen's eyes widened.

Mikan's eyes widened. _***No WAY!***_

"OOO-Okasan! Otousan!" Mikan yelled as she run toward her parents.

"Honey, could she be…" The queen said.

"What is your name, dearie?" The queen asked.

"Mikan Sakura…"

"Mikan, MY daughter!" The queen cried and hugged her tightly. The king joined the hug too. They were finally reunited.

"A miracle happened! How did you survive?" The king asked.

"My grandpa said that he found me floating in the sea. He said I was in a small floating basket and he immediately took me home. My grandpa and grandma were so happy for me to still be alive. They raised me well, even though we are poor. All that's left was the locket around my neck, with your pictures in it." Mikan explained.

"Because, sweetie, you're our long lost daughter. And Hotaru's long lost sister." The queen said as she placed her hand on Mikan's smooth and soft skin.

"Wait. WAIT. Does this mean I'm a PRINCESS?" She yelled.

"Of course, dummy." Hotaru answered. (And the "dummy" doesn't happen to in the script. XD Narumi cried backstage.)

"No way!" Mikan yelled.

"Yes way, now let's go pick you a dress for the ball tonight your highness." Hotaru said.

"OHMYGOSHOHMYGOSH! Pinch me I must be dreaming! Yes! This is only a dream, it's not true! How could I possibly be a PRINCESS. Ha." Mikan said.

"Your highness, your suite is ready." Their maid said as she made her curtsey.

"Ok. I am not dreaming."

"Yes you're not Mikan."

"Hotaru is my sister, I'm a princess, this is my home, the maid just called me "your highness", I'm a princess…*sighs,sighs*" Mikan said.

"Get over it Mikan."

"Sorry. My SISTER :D" Mikan replied. The king and queen just laughed.

"Wait. How about Grandpa and ma?" Mikan asked.

"They can live with us." The king said.

"They're tailors! You'll love them!" Mikan yelled.

"That's great."

As the king asked his servants to deliver the news to her grandparents, the two princesses were enjoying their sisterhood.

"Tonight is the masquerade ball. We need masks and fake names so our identities will be hidden." Hotaru said.

"Wow, how exciting!" Mikan replied.

"Now time for _Princess 101_." Hotaru said.

"Is it difficult?" Mikan asked.

"Nope."

"_Don't stoop! Chin up! Posture! Move gracefully! Smile! Be feminine! Manners! Vocabulary! Your Britishhh accent! Pinkie when drinking tea! Blah! Blah!"_

**T.T**

"Moy, Ih ahm exhaustedh. Beying ah princhess is ah towtal disghrace. Mahy Ih have ah glahss of watah please? (My, I'm so exhausted. Being a princess is a total disgrace. May I have a glass of water please?) " Mikan said with her British accent.

"Wow, I trained you well." Hotaru said.

And so after hours of bonding, they got ready for the ball. Mikan was clad in an orange gown decorated with sparkling yellow flowers and ribbons, with her mask of course. Hotaru, on the other hand, was clad in an elegant purple gown with a big ribbon hanging

at her back.

The ball soon started and the princesses stayed in one corner talking until two gorgeous, cute, attractive, charming and handsome princes suddenly approached them. They immediately walked towards the purple and orange princesses. The White prince (Ruka) kissed Mikan's hand and knelt.

"Hello, my dear princess. I have been mesmerized by your sparkly beauty. Though your face is concealed by your mask, I could see the beauty that hides behind it. I mush be dead, because an angel stands before me." He said.

~_Blush_~

"And hello my purple princess. You too are looking stunning today." He said.

*Oh, that's all I get. "Stunning" * Hotaru thought.

"Ladies, I am the white prince, and this bashful guy here is my brother, the black prince." Ruka said.

_~Death glares from other ladies were given to Hotaru and Mikan~_

"Helllllllowwww…" Mikan said almost drooling. Hotaru pinched her.

"Oh, sorry."

"So, may I have a dance with you, my angel?" He said.

"Who would say no to this?" Mikan said as a sign of affirmation.

And so they danced, leaving the two black haired nobles behind, Hotaru then started a conversation.

"So, black prince, you're a man of few word I see." Hotaru said.

"Hn."

"That answers it. You seem to be troubled *dummy* What *the hell* is your problem?" Hotaru asked.

"Shut up. My life is none of your business woman." He responded monotonously said.

"…That must be a big problem you have. *Baka*" Hotaru said.

"Stop trying to flirt with me. I hate women." He responded.

(Narumi, backstage, instructs Hotaru- "Hang in there! Don't do something not written in the script!")

"*HELL!* I am not flirting with you. Is it bad to start a conversation? *Idiot* It would be a millennium until I'll fall for a cold, heartless bastard like you." She said.

(Narumi: "She did it…T_T")

"Hn. You've got guts woman." He said.

"Thank you for that wonderful complement my dear black prince." She replied.

"Now go away." He said.

"No, I won't unless you tell me your problem." She said.

The prince's vein twitches.

"I warn you. It I stay longer with you. I might even reveal your crush." Hotaru said.

"Crush? Hn. I have no crush." He said.

"Orange…Princess." She said.

" ! What? Her? Ridiculous guess." He replied.

"Oh. You blushed when you saw her. I saw it. When the white prince introduced you to us." She said.

"*Darn It!* I don't have a crush on that ugly hag and I'll tell you my problem so you can leave me alone." He said.

"My ears are open." Hotaru said.

"My brother, I hate him. All my parents say are "Ruka this" and "Ruka that" and it's annoying. They don't care about me."

"I see. Jealousy."

"Obviously." He replied.

"Well, good luck." She said as she ("Finally" for the black prince) headed her way to the white prince.

"Dance with me." She said.

"But I'm still dancing with—" He replied.

Hotaru activates her Crown Laser.

Hotaru: "Invention no. 325, the Crown Laser, a great defense weapon for a princess. Just position your head to your target, press the button located behind the crown and be amazed by the rainbow colored laser burning your target. It costs for only 1000 rabbits. Buy now."

"Ok. Ok." The white prince replied.

"Ok then, you guys have fun." Mikan said.

Mikan then sat beside the black prince.

"Hello Black prince" She greeted.

"…"

"Well here I am being nice to you and this is all I get?" She asked.

"Hn."

"What's your problem?" She asked.

"Jealousy." He responded.

"Oh please! That's all and you spoil this wonderful night? Jealousy may also be a good thing you know. It will push you to strive more with what you do. All you have to do is use it properly. It is either fear of losing something or being afraid that someone is moving on. Be happy with what you are and what you have, and most of all, never have false beliefs."

"…" He was surprised by her word.

"I don't care if I don't know you, I just want you to smile, dance and enjoy the ball." She said with a smile are bright as the sun.

"Your pain is nothing compared to my pain black prince. I lost my mom and dad, lived in poverty and ate two meals a day. But today was a miracle. I came to know that my parents were the king and queen of this kingdom with the locket that was left with me after the ship me, Hotaru and our parents were in, sunk."

"What?" He asked.

"YOU WERE NOT LISTENING?" She asked in disbelief after saying a lot of words.

Her anger subsided though when she say the Prince give out a soft, cut, and gentle chuckle.

"You have an interesting story there princess." He said.

"You're more annoying than I am." She said.

"By the way, who are you jealous with?" She asked.

"The white prince."

"Your brother?" She yelled.

"Yes. My parents keep on praising him, but never me." He replied.

"You're just thinking that way. Be positive! Even if your parents don't praise you, I'm here." She replied with a smile that melted the prince's heart. He then stood up and said,

"Orange Princess, Let's dance."

(P.s. He was not kneeling. Talk about un-gentlemen-ness.)

They then danced romantically on the dance floor.

"May I know your name Princess?" He asked.

"Mikan Sakura. I mean, Mikan Alice."

"Mikan, care to visit my palace tomorrow?" He asked.

"Sure, I'd love to."

He then knelt, kissed her hand and said, "I'll be waiting."

_**To be continued :DD**_

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

**A/N: Ahhh! My eyes and fingers hurt! It's 12:25 am O.O. Hope you like my fanfic. Please oh please review! BTW, If you have a crush, Imagine yourselves as the lovers in this play XD. I know you know who the black prince is already. I didn't have to reveal his identity. Thanks for reading. I'll update soon.**

**:***

**~Kryztaliz 3**


	5. Chapter 5: Marriage

**Wah…T.T My left eye feels swollen. Oh well.**

**Here is my 5th****chapter dear readers, accompanied by a trivia…**

**Did you know that if you plug your nose you can't hum? Try it!**

**Thanks to my reviewers again.**

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

Chapter 5:

"Mikan! Wake up!" Hotaru yelled as she shook her sister.

"Ahh, leave me alone oji-chan…" Mikan replied.

Hotaru splashes her with a bucket of water.

"Ahhhhh!" Mikan yelled.

"Hotaru if you wanted me to wake up you should have said so." Mikan said.

"Whatever. You're gonna be late for your date with the Prince Natsume." Hotaru said.

"Oh! Natsume's his name. Wait! It's not a date Hotaru…It's a simple 'meeting' " Mikan said.

"Well, you're gonna be late for your meeting with your boyfriend." Hotaru said.

"I give up."

O~O~O~O~O

~Meanwhile, with the princes:

"What?" Natsume yelled.

"We found you a wonderful bride, Natsume. She is the Princess of Vanilia."

"NO! I will never fall in love with someone I don't know!" Natsume said.

"Whether you like it or not she's here to meet you. We know you'll fall in love with her somehow. We know what's best for you." His parents, the king and queen said.

Natsume was so pissed off.

"Luna, Come in." The queen said.

"A pleasant morning, I'm Princess Luna, pleased to meet you Prince Natsume." She said.

"Wow, she's cute." Ruka said.

"I'm going to my room." Natsume said.

"Natsume!" The king yelled.

But he ignored his father's yell and headed his way to his room.

"Well then, Ruka, let's engage her with you instead." The king said.

Ruka runs.

"Oh, Dear Luna, they're not prepared for this yet." The queen said.

"Don't worry auntie, I'll cheer Natsume up." She said and headed her way to his room.

"Thank you."

O~O~O~O~O

"Natsume, hello again." Luna said.

"Who gave you the permission to step into my room woman?" Natsume asked.

"I'm your fiancé. I can. Can't I?" She asked.

"No, get out of here."

"I know the girl you like. I was in the ball you know, Black prince." She said.

"So?" He asked.

"Did you realize that my kingdom is so much bigger that yours, even combined with hers. I can wipe out your entire kingdom anytime I want." She said.

"What the hell do you want?" Natsume yelled.

"Simply marry me, Prince Natsume." She said.

Natsume was caught on a dead end. He has to marry her, or she'll bring forth destruction.

"Bye then, my prince. I'll take your silence as a yes." She said.

O~O~O~O~O

Mikan and Hotaru arrive.

"Hello, I'm Mikan, and this is Hotaru." Mikan greeted the guard from her hansom.

"Oh! Your Highness, you may come in." He said as he opened the gates.

As they entered, a boy with blond hair carrying a bunny passed by.

"Wait! Orange Princess? Is that you?" Ruka asked.

"Oh, White prince. Pleased to meet you again." She replied.

"Welcome!" He said as he helped the princesses get down the hansom.

"Where's your brother?" She asked.

"Let me lead you to him." He replied.

In the palace…

"Brother! Mikan is here!"

"Black prince!" Mikan yelled.

"Shut up. You're too noisy!" He said as he goes down the stairs.

"Mikan, come here. I have to talk to you." Natsume said as he dragged Mikan to the balcony.

"What is it? Natsume?" She asked.

"How'd you know my name?" He asked, surprised.

"Well, identities will not be sealed forever Black Prince."

"Hn."

"So, what is it you wanted to say?" She asked.

"I'm engaged." He said.

"WoW! With whom, Natsume?" She asked.

"The Princess of Vanilia." He replied.

"I'm happy for you." She said.

"Well, I'm not. The truth is that I love someone else." He said.

"Why didn't you tell your parents?" She asked.

"They won't accept it." He replied.

"Who do you love, Black Prince?"

"The very woman on this balcony." He said, passionately.

_Silence_

"Y-you love ME?"

"Well, you're the only woman here, unless you're a guy." He replied.

"Black Prince, I, I love you too. But, I can't love you. Luna would be sad." She said.

"I don't want to be with Luna, She's an ugly demon." He said.

"But—"

"Come, I'll bring you to my parents and force them to agree, agree for you to be my wife."

"Natsume—"

O~O~O~O~O

"Mom, Dad, I don't want to marry Princess Luna, but I want to marry a princess of Alicia. Luna is a dirty witch. She said that if I refuse to marry her, she'll destroy our lands because her kingdom is bigger." He said.

"Yes, I heard it too mother, when I passed by his room." Ruka affirmed.

"What? That's absurd! Utterly ridiculous! Why would she?" The queen said.

"Yes auntie, Don't believe them. I never said such rubbish." Luna said as she suddenly revealed herself.

"Mom, who would you believe? Your sons or this dirty witch?" Natsume asked.

*_Dirty witch?_* Luna thought.

"Luna, I don't care if your kingdom is bigger. Size doesn't matter! It's the people! Would your people follow such a blackmailing queen like you? We will risk our lives to protect our kingdom." Mikan said.

"Affirmative Mikan, and when you attack our kingdom, we and the Natalians can always join forces!" Hotaru said.

"Oh please! You're all words—" Luna said.

"Stop." The king interrupted.

"I stand on Mikan's side. She's right. Do not underestimate my people.

Now guards, take Luna back to her 'Huge' kingdom." The king said.

"ARGH! I hate you all—"

"Princess Mikan, you would make a suitable wife for my son, Natsume." The queen said.

"Well Mikan, I _CAN_ love you now." Natsume said.

"Well, you bet I can." She replied with a smile.

Natsume then knelt and said:

"Mikan Alice, I love you more than anything else on this planet. I never knew angels could fly this low. Please, my dear orange princess, marry me."

"Ahhhhh, wait a sec." She said and looked at Hotaru and whispered, "Should I?"

She said, "I don't know" XD

"Well, Natsume, I would gladly be your angel for eternity." She said as she smiled.

"It took you long enough to answer me." He said.

"Nah, I change my mind. NO." She jokingly said.

"Shut up." Natsume said as he gently placed the engagement ring in her finger.

"Hey! Didn't I say NO?" She said.

"Whatever." He said as he hugged her, tightly.

"I love you Natsu."

"too." He replied.

"Hey!"

O~O~O~O~O

Day of the wedding: (The play was supposed to end on that part but Narumi didn't want to spoil the audience excitement on what happens next. He then showed a board to the characters saying: "Day of the Wedding- Natsume KISSES Mikan in the LIPS to give the play an amazing ending.")

"What?" Natsume and Ruka whispered.

"Me? Kiss Natsume?" Mikan whispered.

"No Mikan, don't do it no matter what! Never kiss a pervert!" Hotaru whispered.

"Natsume, you're lucky for now!" Ruka whispered.

*If I won't the play will…* Mikan thought.

The pause of the play caused the crowd to wonder. The curtains close and the narrator said: "The prince and the princess' wedding finally arrived. People from Natalia and Alicia went to attend the memorable ceremony."

Curtains open:

Audience scream: "_Ahh! Mikan's in a bride's gown! Cute!_"

"_Natsume as a groom? Oh! HOT!_"

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may no kiss the bride." The priest said.

*Kiss her? In front of these people? Darn Narumi!* Natsume thought.

"Just do what you did during the past Christmas party we had Natsume." Mikan whispered as she moved forward to kiss him.

"_Ahhh! Mikan and Natsume are gonna kiss!_" The crowd screams.

**Mikan's POV:**

*****_**Gosh! Natsume's gonna kiss me again! Oh! Let's just get on with it already!**_*****

Natsume wrapped his arms around Mikan's waist, tilted his head to the right, and planted his lips on hers. Mikan too wraps her arms around his nape.

**Mikan's POV:**

*****_**Oh my gosh he's kissing me! Oh I can feel his passion! His lips are so warm! I can't think! Oh! I'll just wrap my arms and enjoy the kiss.***_

**Natsume's POV:**

*****_**As she wrapped her arms around me and deepened the kiss, I tasted the strawberry lip balm on her lips. I could see that she likes this kiss.***_

(Backstage, Narumi praises their professional acting.)

Suddenly, an apple hit Mikan's head and the lights went out.

~FIN~

The audience gave them a standing ovation.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

**A/N: Whaha! Here's additional info:**

**Responsible for the**_**flying apple**_**:****Hotaru**

**Immediate**_**black out**_**:****Ruka**

**I know some of the pick up lines are cheesy. XD Like "I never knew angels could fly this low." I just wanted to add humor. I will update soon so you can read the funny moments that happened after their play. They head their way back to reality.**

**P.s. POV means Point Of View, and I know, the kiss was cheesy ^^**

**But anyway, please review! It would mean a lot! Thanks!**

**~Kryztaliz**


	6. Author Note

**My Beloved Friends,**

I'm sorry if it's taking too long for me to update this story. Please bear with me. I promise to finish this somehow. The problem is that I'm in Manila, Phil. But my manuscript is back in my hometown, Zamboanga. So as much as I want to type now, I can't.

Thank you for all your amazing reviews. You guys seriously are my fuel. Everytime I see your reviews, guilt just eats my soul. Why didn't I bring my manuscript? Sweet Niblets?

I will no longer allow sloth to posses me. *_STUPID SLOTH_* So please, hold on to that rope that keeps my pride as a writer. Don't worry guys, my story is far from its end. _Very far. _But, I shall suffer. :D

Once again, thanks you guys and Mabuhay :D Mahal ko kayo lahat :D (OK that means I love you all in Tagalog. :D)

P.S. Since I love you guys so much, here's a preview... So, um. Ruka goes on a "kinda date" with Mikan. Natsume and Hotaru stalk them. After Ruka and Mikan discovered their little amatuer spying, something unexpected happened. (Well, "something_**s"**_ as I may say...)

** Truly yours,**

_**Kryztaliz **_**:D**


End file.
